A Valenine's Day Story you'll never forget!
by Midnight mermaid
Summary: There's reason to why it's called a Valentine's story you'll never forget! Read the rest to find why!
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Valentine's Day (It's an explosion of characters!)"

"It's Valentine's Day!" I said jumping up and down for joy.

"Yeah it is special isn't it just think of all the candy" blackcatredphoenix (bp) said looking out the window.

Ten minutes later: sweatdrop "We are so bored" we said with a sigh. There was a knock at the door.

"D.J it's so nice to see you!" a familiar voice said grabbing me in her arms.

"Grandmother we're using secret code names I'm Midnight Mermaid and that's BP" I said pointing to her.

_Author's note:_

_Hey guys if you give me a bad review for this I'm gonna get angry cause it's not a real story just a little something. More characters are coming from DNAngel, Beyblade, Chibi Vampire and other it's a valentine's day you will never forget!_

"Where's Karin" I asked looking around.

"She's bringing Usui-kun and some food. If she doesn't bring any fresh chilled blood I'm gonna……." She said looking around.

"Your decorations are so boring!" she said playing with a dangling heart from the ceiling. "I know let's cover the walls with blood how does that sound?" This is Karin's grandmother

blackcatredphoenix's ears perk up saying "blood?"

"Uba-chan!" I said turning red.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was a regular human" she said laughing.

I sighed "That's the problem……….she's not"

"Is she a vampire too" she asked curiously

"Not exactly" BP said with a little grin. Suddenly her eyes turned serious (like a cat). Two black with brown spotted ears popped up from the top of her head, she grew claws, and a tail too.

"She's a demon" Uba-chan said in a happy tone. "Cool"

"No not cool, no fresh chilled blood, we're trying to have a normal Valentine's Day because……….." I said blushing

"Oh guys are coming over aren't they" she said poking me.

"No" BP said scratching her ears.

"So can I suck their blood" Uba-chan said bearing her fangs

"NO" me and BP said bearing our fangs

"That's my little vampire granddaughter, defending her food" she said grabbing me in a hug.

"No it's just tonight I wanna……….." I said blushing even more

"Tell Dark Mousy you love him" she said winking at me.

"How did you know?!" I said getting redder then before.

"And BP wants to tell that Kai Hiwatari dude she loves him too" she said looking at her.

BP blushes out of sight about the thought. it's true

"Ok then I'll help my cute little granddaughter so let's get this place fixed!" she said happily while putting her umbrella down.

It took two hours to get the house looking better. My bats and Uba-chan's bat helped too BP wolf Ravnar.

"KAWAII" I said with my eyes sparkling looking at the sight. Chocolate bon-bons everywhere, hearts, cupids and red.

"Here everyone deserves a nice cup of blood" she said holding a tray of whine glasses full of blood.

"Arigato Uba-chan" I said grabbing the cup. "It's great the blood of an angry person: Wife dumped him!" my preference in blood is anger

BP sniffed the blood and said "I prefer the blood of stubborn people" she said crossing her arms.

"I know here" she said taking a special glass out from behind her

BP's ear's perked up and grabbed the glass "Thanks a lot"

"beep, beep" the doorbell rang.

"Hide the blood" I said to everyone. They all took there blood in one gulp. I did the same thing but almost choked.

"I'm here!" Karin said coming through the door.

"Close the door the sun's out" I said angrily

"Oh it's dark in here how is anyone suppose to see" soon her eyes adjusted to the dark well enough to see her surrounding. "It's so cute in here" she said admiring the place.

"Where's Usui Kenta" BP said scratching her head.

"He's getting the blood"

"Why isn't anyone dressed" Uba-chan said frowning.

"Because I don't know what to wear" I said sighing

"I thought I would get dressed here" Karin said exposing a bag

"I have nothing" BP said with no emotion.

"Well that won't do so I'm just gotta help you won't I" she said happily with a glint in her eye.

Everyone sweat dropped "This is not going to be good"


	2. Chapter 2

You know how I said this would be a Valentine's Story you would never forget well here's why.

Happy Valentine's Day!

The End!


End file.
